memory_alphafandomcom_sv-20200215-history
DVD/VHS
De flesta av Star Treks filmer och avsnitt är utgivna på VHS och DVD. I denna lista listas de som givits ut för den nordiska marknaden och i andra hand för den europeiska. De utpräglat amerikanska utgivningarna har således exempelvis inte tagits med. För en mer fullödig DVD-lista - läs då på den engelska sidan om internationella DVD-utgivningar. Mycket av informationen är hämtad från Star Trek Databas. Filmer (1979-...) thumb|150px|Filmerna 1-10 i DVD-box. Filmerna har getts ut i först en vanlig utgåva på VHS, därefter på DVD samt sedermera dessutom en specialutgåva (Special Edition, SE) på DVD. *Star Trek: The Motion Picture (1979). VHS, DVD+SE *Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan (1982). VHS, DVD+SE *Star Trek III: The Search for Spock (1984). VHS, DVD+SE *Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home (1986). VHS, DVD+SE *Star Trek V: The Final Frontier (1989). VHS, DVD+SE *Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country (1991). VHS, DVD+SE *Star Trek: Generations (1994). VHS, DVD+SE *Star Trek: First Contact (1996). VHS, DVD+SE *Star Trek: Insurrection (1998). VHS, DVD+SE *Star Trek: Nemesis (2002). VHS, DVD (SE under 2005) Därutöver finns det samlingsboxar (DVD) med filmerna 1-9 och 1-10. Star Trek: Originalserien (1966-1969) thumb|150px|Den sista amerikanska 2-avsnitts-DVDn. TOS kom ut på DVD under 2004. *TOS, säsong 1. Engelsk VHS (2 avsnitt per video), DVD-box *TOS, säsong 2. Engelsk VHS (2 avsnitt per video), DVD-box *TOS, säsong 3. Engelsk VHS (2 avsnitt per video), DVD-box Den 13 december 2004 gavs ett boxset ut med alla säsongerna tillsammans med de första sex filmerna. Star Trek: Den animerade serien (1973-1975) thumb|50 px TAS har inte varit prioriterad hos Paramount för utgivning. Den finns därför hittills enbart utgiven på VHS. Paramount har haft funderingar på att ge ut serien på DVD, men detta verkar tyvärr vara skrinlagt. Nyheter om detta levereras på StarTrek.com. *TAS, säsong 1. Engelsk VHS *TAS, säsong 2. Engelsk VHS Star Trek: The Next Generation (1987-1994) thumb|150px|DVD på region 2. TNG gavs ut på DVD under 2002. *TNG, säsong 1 (Engelsk VHS +DVD) *TNG, säsong 2 (Engelsk VHS +DVD) *TNG, säsong 3 (Engelsk VHS +DVD) *TNG, säsong 4 (Engelsk VHS +DVD) *TNG, säsong 5 (Engelsk VHS +DVD) *TNG, säsong 6 (Engelsk VHS +DVD) *TNG, säsong 7 (Engelsk VHS +DVD) Dessutom finns en DVD-box, Borg MegaCube, med samtliga TNG-avsnitt på 48 diskar. I oktober 2004 gavs dessutom ytterligare en megabox med alla säsonger ut. Det finns också en samling med Picards bästa avsnitt (Jean-Luc Picard Box Set) samt en samling kallad The Movies Box Set som innehåller dubbelavsnitten från serien inklusive dokumentären The Journey's End som annars bara getts ut på VHS. Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (1993-1999) thumb|150px|DS9 på region 2. DS9 gavs ut på DVD under 2003. DVD-boxarna inkluderade även en interaktiv CD-ROM som byggde upp en fullständig databas över DS9 när alla delarna är införskaffade. I september 2004 gavs dessutom en megabox med alla säsonger ut. *DS9, säsong 1 (Engelsk VHS +DVD) *DS9, säsong 2 (Engelsk VHS +DVD) *DS9, säsong 3 (Engelsk VHS +DVD) *DS9, säsong 4 (VHS +DVD) *DS9, säsong 5 (Engelsk VHS +DVD) *DS9, säsong 6 (Engelsk VHS +DVD) *DS9, säsong 7 (Engelsk VHS +DVD) Star Trek: Voyager (1995-2001) thumb|150px|VOY på region 2. VOY på DVD gavs ut under 2004 och 2005. *VOY, säsong 1 (VHS+DVD) *VOY, säsong 2 (VHS+DVD) *VOY, säsong 3 (VHS+DVD) *VOY, säsong 4 (VHS+DVD) *VOY, säsong 5 (VHS+DVD) *VOY, säsong 6 (VHS+DVD) *VOY, säsong 7 (VHS+DVD) Star Trek: Enterprise (2001-2005) thumb|150px|ENT på region 2. ENT ges ut på DVD under 2005. Endast första säsongen gavs ut på VHS, i avvaktan på DVD-utgåvan. *ENT, säsong 1 (VHS, DVD) *ENT, säsong 2 (DVD) *ENT, säsong 3 (DVD) *ENT, säsong 4 (DVD) Parodier Sev Trek: Pus in Boots (2002). VHS (eng) Star Wreck: In the Pirkinning Tillgänglig för nerladdning gratis. Mycket proffsig film gjord av finska entusiaster. Dokumentärer *William Shatner’s Star Trek Memories (1995). VHS (eng) *Journey’s End: The Saga of Star Trek The Next Generation (1995). VHS (eng) - se även under TNG för DVD *Trekkies: Ett underhållande porträtt av universums mest fanatiska fans (1998). VHS, DVD *Trekkies 2 (2004). VHS+DVD *Mind Meld: Secrets Behind the Voyage of a Lifetime (2001). VHS (eng), DVD (eng) *Star Trek Vs Star Wars - The Rivalry Continues (2003) Kategori:Produkter de:DVD en:DVD fr:DVD nl:DVD